battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Mær
Kira is Svie∂'s younger sister. Technically she's three years younger than Svie∂ but in a twist of fate in the world after the Rebellion, she returns to life at 30. Appearance Her long red hair is usually pulled back with a small braid on the right side. She loves to do her own hair even though most of the time she likes to let it be loose. Her usual outfit is a dirdl dress, she usually has 3 of them in different colors. Despite being in the lower class for the time, she doesn't like wearing just plain brown and grey colors. Personality Kira is very bubbly and always smiles, even when times are rough, she's always optimistic. Usually very outgoing, she loves to hang out in taverns She can sometimes be a bit of a flirt even if she doesn't know it. History Kira is the youngest of two sisters, many decades before the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon would ever begin. Her and her family lived near a village close to the border of the Wilderwest and Wildereast countries. When the civil war broke out between the the two nations, WilderEast soldiers raided the village close by and surrounding homes. Svie∂ and Kira escaped in and eventually found themselves at High Central. Family Svie∂ Svie∂ is Kira's older and protective sister. They are very close. Cairbre Caibre was a drifter before finally settling down near High Central in a cabin in the woods. Growing up he was like an uncle to the sisters until their parents were killed when their house was raided when Kira was 12. Later he became more of a father figure to Kira. Friends Lady Grey- Kira saves Grey during the Slay the Lady thread. Hrinthe- After making peace with each other post "Slay the Lady", they soon become friends. Kiri- Kira met Kiri briefly when she first arrived at the dungeon. Mrindhal- Kira discovers this tall dragon half breed while exploring the caverns beneath the dungeons. Role in the Rebellion Kira shows up in season 3, Season 3 Kira, unaware that her sister is alive, stumblrs upon Kiri's fortress. Walking in the cold winter snow in clothes that are more suited to warmer weather. She is taken into the great hall to warm up. Season 4 Warspurlishnatch- Kira sees Kiri's dead/killed corpse from afar and she later has nightmares that last into the time when the rebel's are in the safety of the dungeon. Kira pushed Lady Grey out of the way of the mind controlled dragon Hrinthe, resulting in near fatal injuries. Svied, distraught by what had just happened, barely manages to heal her. Hunter heals her before leaving the next day to go with the group for the Middy trial. Kira was comatose for 3 days. Season 6 While exploring the caves under the dungeons, Kira meets the fugitive half breed Mrindhal. Kira and Hrinthe discover a map while taking a short trip beyond the dungeon to get Hrinthe more fish. They both agree to go exploring after Ragnorok is over. Category:Characters